<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Run Away Again by BbluePparadise16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961123">Never Run Away Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbluePparadise16/pseuds/BbluePparadise16'>BbluePparadise16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Panic Attacks, Running Away, Sarcastic Five, Soft Five, fluff ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbluePparadise16/pseuds/BbluePparadise16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A request by my-things-things from Tumblr: "Hi! Me again, I'm sorry. If you don't want to do it that's fine (or maybe you don't feel comfortable enough) please, it's fine, i promise. But if you want, maybe you could write something like the reader having a panic attack or PTSD and Five It's his sacarstic self but when he realises what's happening he tries to calm down and takes care of her? Man, I love a soft five! Thank you!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Run Away Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is uploaded originally in Tumblr. I decided to upload my TUA fanfics here so that some people who don't have Tumblr account can read this. Enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N put her hand on Klaus’ shoulder who was sitting on the couch in the academy, “I’ll talk to him.”</p><p>He looked at you with a thankful expression before placing his hand on top of yours, “Thank you so much, Y/N!” His expression changed into a pouted one, “I still don’t know why he’s friends with you. He’s grumpy and sarcastic! Total dipshitty head.”</p><p>She chuckled before letting go of his shoulder, “Just wait here, okay?” Klaus hummed at her. She then started to head towards her friend’s room.</p><p>Y/N was with them when Vanya destroyed the moon and when they were in 1963. Despite having no powers, she knew what to do whenever they were in a fight.</p><p>She would try her best not to draw the enemy’s attention to herself so she could help them in the shadows. It was a lot harder to do with their fight with the Handler and Lila back in Sissy’s barn since Lila already knew her. As a result, the Hargreeves siblings protected her. Five took a step forward with protecting her. He would always ensure she was far away from Lila.</p><p>When all of them returned to their original timeline, Y/N spent more time with the Hargreeves siblings. Despite being stuck in a teenage body like Five after getting affected with the time-traveling, she was happy with her life, except she had to go through puberty again.</p><p>Today marked their one year after arriving in their timeline. Allison wanted to celebrate and so the rest of the siblings agreed to it. They invited Y/N since they considered her a part of their family.</p><p>The celebration suddenly took a U-turn when Five became twice his usual sarcastic self. He targeted every sibling, especially Klaus.</p><p>Klaus asked Five if he would like to have his old teenage clothes. Five answered him with his usual sarcastic smile, “Oh, what a lovely pair of shirt and jeans. They look wonderful.”</p><p>Knowing Klaus, Y/N figured it would upset him. He does not like it when someone questions his sense of fashion.</p><p>Deep inside her heart, seeing Five being like that was a relief to her. Honestly, she was still afraid that he might run away just like he did 18 years ago. She would experience a bit of a headache and slight shortness of breath every time she thought of that. But she would always remind herself that Five would not do it again. He would stay just like what he promised to her a year ago.</p><p>After putting his old academy uniform. Five paced back and forth in his room. He should have not probably said those rude things to Klaus earlier this evening. But he was just honest.</p><p>He stopped when he heard someone knocking on his door, “Five? Are you there?”</p><p>Without noticing it, he answered with a sarcastic voice, “No, I’m not here.” He did not know why but he felt like being his sarcastic self. So he let him be like that.</p><p>The door opened which surprised him slightly since Y/N always asks permission from him before doing something. She looked around his room, probably noticing the posters he put on the wall.</p><p>Five put his hands in his pockets, “If you’re here to scold me after everything I have said to my siblings, then you can go in your merry way through that door.”</p><p>He turned around to walk towards his window. What he did not know was that Y/N was all frozen in her spot as her eyes laid on him.</p><p>Five was wearing his old academy uniform. His back was facing her. His hand was on his window. The reason why she was in his room disappeared. It was replaced by only one thought: Five is going to run away again.</p><p>Y/N put a hand on her forehead as she became dizzy. She attempted to have a clear vision but failed to do so. She was trying to focus on whatever Five was saying. But no matter what she does, she cannot understand his words. What caught her attention the most was her short breaths.</p><p>She finally figured out what was happening to her. She was shocked because it had been a long time since she had one of these before. She tried to control her breath before saying, “F—Five…”</p><p>Her shaky voice made Five turn around. His eyes widened, seeing Y/N’s state. Her eyes were droopy, her body was shaking and she was taking short breaths. He recognized that she was having a panic attack.</p><p>He immediately walked towards her and gently guided her to sit down on his bed. He knelt in front of her to catch her attention. “Y/N, control your breathing. Do it like this,” Five took a deep breath, hold it in for two seconds before exhaling slowly.</p><p>She was not focusing on him so he gently lifted her head with his finger under her chin to make her look at him, “Y/N, listen to my voice. Repeat what I’m doing.” He retook a deep breath, hold it in and then exhaled slowly.</p><p>Y/N copied what he was doing and was feeling a little bit better. But it was not enough.</p><p>Five was worried about what was happening to Y/N. Diego told him about this before, but he never thought that it would happen again. According to his brother, she had a panic attack after he ran away. The next panic attack was after Ben’s death. And that was the last panic attack she experienced.</p><p>
  <em>Nothing bad happened today so why does she have a panic attack?</em>
</p><p>Five can notice that Y/N was slowly getting better. He decided to sit down beside her, taking her hand in his. He then tried to calm her down by making her remember the first night he and his siblings sneaked out of the academy to meet up with her in a donut shop. “Remember when you invited us to go out with you in Griddy’s Doughnuts?”</p><p>He waited for a couple of seconds for you to check if you can manage to speak. You let out a soft “yes.” He gripped her hand a bit tighter to let her know that she was doing great with going with the flow.</p><p>“We hadn’t told you about what happened before we went there.” He smiled, remembering that night. “We were all excited. Klaus was the most eager one out of all of us. But there was actually one hesitant person.”</p><p>“Luther,” Y/N said, slowly returning to reality.</p><p>Five was taken aback by her response. But he was happy about it. “Yeah. Ever since we were kids, he was always the one who was a killjoy. Always saying, “What if Dad finds out? Dad won’t allow us.” He was such a stupid leader.”</p><p>Y/N’s heart was still beating faster than usual but her breaths were back to normal. Feeling tired, she put her head on Five’s shoulder. Five did not mind what she was doing since he likes it. He was happy with the affection she is giving him.</p><p>He continued, “Diego argued with Luther that night. Vanya reasoned with him but he only said rude things to her.”</p><p>“But you stood up for her, right?” Y/N was aware that Five cared about Vanya since she was always being left out when they were kids. She found it cute for him to do that.</p><p>“Of course,” he nodded again. “Klaus said that we could just leave him and Ben agreed with him.”</p><p>Y/N, now curious about how everything worked out, lifted her head to look at the person beside her, “How come he went with you guys when he was against the idea?”</p><p>Five looked at her with a blank expression. She then sighed, understanding what she meant. They said together, “Allison.”</p><p>
  <em>Of course, Luther was head over heels for Allison since back then.</em>
</p><p>Y/N finally smiled, her heart beating normally now. “I was worried that time because I thought you’d never show up.”</p><p>Five removed his hand from hers only to wrap his arm around her shoulders. Silence enveloped the room for a few minutes before Y/N finally broke it. “Thank you for calming me down. I didn’t expect that I would have a panic attack.”</p><p>“Do you,” he paused for a bit before continuing, “Do you know what may have triggered it?”</p><p>Y/N looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes. She thought Five deserved to know the truth. “Your uniform.”</p><p>He glanced at his clothes, “What about it?”</p><p>“You ran away, wearing those clothes.”</p><p>Five’s eyes widened in realization, “You thought I would run away again.” He remembered that dreadful morning.</p><p>Reginald allowed Y/N to have a sleepover in the academy the night before that happened. All of them had fun that night. But when the morning came, his mind began to fill up with grim thoughts.</p><p>When he was standing right beside his father after doing a spatial jump, he glanced at Y/N and Vanya. His sister shook his head while his friend was looking at him with widened eyes, both silently telling him to back down and ignore Reginald.</p><p>But of course, he did not follow them. He ran away.</p><p>Y/N looked down on the floor as she felt embarrassed about it, “Yeah. It’s not like I don’t trust you because you promised to me back then that you’ll not run away again. It’s just…”</p><p>Five wrapped his arms around her with his hand on the back of her neck, “I understand, Y/N. I’m sorry—”</p><p>“Five, how many times do I have to tell you not to apologize for running away?”</p><p>He did not say anything. He slightly pulled away to look at her, “Y/N, I will never run away again, okay? I’m here. I’ll never leave you nor my siblings again.”</p><p>Y/N nodded, smiling brightly at him, “Okay. I believe you, Five.”</p><p>The two friends continued to embrace each other in Five’s room in silence. They were simply enjoying the company of the other.</p><p>Y/N suddenly remembered her first intention of coming into his room. But then, she wanted to savor this memory. The memory of hugging a vulnerable side of Five. The soft version of Five.</p><p>She hugged him tighter, repeating the same sentences in her mind: <em>Five is here and he’ll never leave again.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got a request? Message me in Tumblr (I have the same username).</p><p>Feel free to tell me your opinions!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>